


In His Stead

by chicago_ruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mind Control, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is obedient now; Morgana can take her frustrations out on him. Canon AU, mild spoilers for season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Stead

"Arthur, come here."

Of course Arthur comes. He's obedient now, smiling as he follows her command. Morgana smirks at him and points at the spot before her. No other words are needed: Arthur gets down on all fours and lets Morgana place her legs on his scarred back. Naked is a good look on him -- Morgana hasn't let him wear anything but a collar since the day of her coronation.

"To think, I almost had you killed."

"I'm glad you didn't," he replies cheerfully, despite the stone floor biting into his bare knees.

Morgana leans further back into the throne, letting the heels of her boots dig into Arthur's spine. He continues to smile through it all. She considers calling for Morgause or Cendred, but it's too much trouble and she's in the mood _now_.

They'd failed to kill Merlin again. Merlin and Gwen, who were slowly amassing knights still loyal to Arthur. Still loyal to this empty shell of a man, who would eagerly jump off a cliff for her if she asked for it. The knights themselves were inconsequential. Gwen didn't matter, because the next time Morgana saw her she wouldn't hesitate to drive a dagger through her chest.

The problem was Merlin. How neither Morgana nor Morgause had sensed his magic, they couldn't figure out. He wasn't strong – not anywhere near Morgause's level – and yet he still evaded their scrying spells, refused to bend to their wills. The paltry spells he shouted in return only bounced off their shields, and they found themselves at a magical stalemate.

"You're upset," Arthur says, craning his neck to look at her.

It's almost pathetic how easy it was to turn Arthur. Morgana had expected some sort of resistance, some fight, but not a moment after she'd said the spell he'd been bound to her. So much for potential king.

"How is it that Merlin continues to evade us, Arthur? I thought he was rubbish at everything."

Arthur frowns. "I... I don't know, Your Majesty."

"Of course you don't," Morgana sighs. "You're actually quite a bit dull, aren't you."

He nods eagerly, probably happy to be given such a straightforward question. It only serves to irritate her though, that the prince of Camelot, her half-brother, is such an idiot when compared to a simple peasant. She sets her feet back on the floor. "Come on then, I know you're gagging for it."

It had taken a while to train him to do it properly – too many years expecting women to cater to his whims alone – but she can take a pleasure from his mouth now. His tongue has gotten quite a bit of practice, and he has learned not to make noises even when she digs her heels into his back or pulls on his hair.

He also knows better than to touch himself; he now always carefully places his hands on her thighs, fingers curling around her skirts to keep them out of the way. She loves how he gets desperate, loves seeing his arms quake and his hips tremble in his attempts to keep still.

"Oh Arthur. I'm going to punish you after this. It's your fault that Merlin and Gwen got away."

He nods slightly, as much as he can while pushing his tongue into her. He'll take any punishment she asks of him now, because he knows that's all he deserves. And once she gets her hands on Merlin – and oh, it's the thought of Merlin, on his knees in front of her, while she debases his beloved prince is what gives her that last spark of pleasure she needs.

Morgana kicks Arthur away the moment her legs have the strength for it. He doesn't even attempt to pick himself up, content to lie on the cold floor. His cock is hard and leaking, which makes Morgana chuckle. "How many lashes do you think you deserve today, Arthur?"

"As many as you want, Your Majesty."

Every lash she can't place on Merlin lands on Arthur's back instead. When she gets bored of the whip, she uses her magic to burn his skin. And he keeps smiling through it all, thanks her for her consideration, and waits until she orders him to to spill his seed. The next time Merlin sees Arthur, there won't be a prince left to save, just a scarred doll: Morgana will make sure of that.


End file.
